Memories
by GothicCutie101
Summary: Better Summary inside. After Breaking Dawn. Bella is home alone, and there's nothing to do. Then she finds Rosalie's old photo album... Read & Review!


**Okay, jsut a one-shot I thought of late last night while I was flipping through my giant Broadway book. Hope you like it! Review! :)**

**Summary: After Breaking Dawn. One-shot. Bella is home alone, and there's nothing to do. She snoops around the house, and finds Rosalie's old photo album. Read, Review, and Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the pictures I explain in here; they are all from the book 101 Greatest Broadway Musicals! :D**

**One-Shot**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was home alone, a rare occasion. It wasn't like I needed to be looked after all the time, it just didn't happen often. It was nice. Quiet and peaceful. I was aloud to do whatever I pleased, and I didn't have to worry about someone telling me what to do or have that feeling of being watched.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting, and Esme and Alice went shopping. Of course, I always tried to avoid shopping; especially when Alice is involved with it. Edward and Jasper were in Alaska, visiting the Denali's. Why the rest of us didn't come? We weren't sure. Oh, well. Renesmee and Jacob were out on a date- it's hard to belive that Renesmee is already around five, even though she's phiscally fifteen. It still surprised me. And, as usual, Carlisle was at work.

Which leaves me alone. _Yes._

I decided to take full advantage of this time. I could watch whatever I want, without having someone complain. I could feel however I wanted to feel, without Jasper hovering over me. Didn't have to ask for fashion advice from Alice, didn't have to tell Rosalie and Emmett to stop mashing with each other, didn't have to complain to Jacob that he smells bad, didn't have to be polite around Esme, either. Carlisle, well, he's always away, so I couldn't really say anything about him. Renesmee, she's always Jacob, and most importantly, I didn't have to be the perfect wife to Edward.

_Bliss._

_Now, what should I do?_ I thought.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do exactly, so, being the slightly pesty vampire I had become, I started to snoop around.

First stop, Alice and Jasper's room. Opening the door quickley, I took in their room. Clean, besides clothes- Alice's of course, were strung all over the place._ Nothing worth going through here, _I thought. Unless I wanted a whole new wardrobe that was a few sizes smaller than my actual size.

I then walked down the hall to Renesmee's room. Now this is going to make me feel bad; going through my own daughters room. _If there is anything like a diary or something,_ I told myself, _whatever I do, don't read it!_

Nessie's room was like a typical teenager's- kind of messy, posters, and textbooks on the floor.

The room next to Renesmee's was Carlisle and Esme's. Just like I predicted, it was clean and spotless.

I sighed. _Is there ever going to be something interesting I could find?_ I thought. _Before_ anyone gets home?

I sped up the stairs, in search of something that would catch my eye.

I passed by Rosalie and Emmett's room, but then walked back. _Hmm._

Slowly opening the door, I stuck my head in. Of course no one would be home, what was I thinking?

I shut the door behind me and glanced around. Not too messy, but not too clean. The bed was unmade, and a few pieaces of clothing were in various locations. Their bathroom was a bit messy; full of Rosalie's hair products and make-up on the counter.

I walked back out into their room. What was so intersting about their room that was different then the others? I thought, drumming my fingers on the wall. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked over to their dreser. On top was what you would usually find around a house. Just cologne, nail polish, a hairbrush, and a couple of other things. I didn't want to open their drawers, for a few reasons.

I walked over to their massive closet and slid it open. Clothes, clothes, clothes. Shoes on the bottom. And on top... Boxes.

I leaned up and pulled one down. I sat on their bed and took off the top. On top layed a photo album, marked _"Rosalie 1933-1963"._

Interesting.

I picked up the album gently, flipping it over and weighing it in my hand.

I then pushed the box on the floor and opened the album to the first page.

It was marked the same as it was on the side and cover; _Rosalie 1933-1963._

Turning the page, I saw the first picture.

_Wow..._

The picture was of Rosalie, looking so happy; almost gleeful. Her hair was slightly curled, and she was wearing a dress with puffy sleeves and a full skirt. It went just below the knees. There was some sort of pattern on it, but it was hard to tell because the pictures was done in black and white. She had a ribbon tied on her dress, and mary jane-like shoes and ankle socks.

It apperead to be that she was on a stage. She was. With people as cartoon characters around here. She weas on a set- a train. It said _"Toonerville."_

I looked below the picture.

_Rosalie in "As Thousands Cheer", singing "The Funnies."_

_September 30, 1933_

_Music Box Theatre_

So she was in a musical. I didn't know that.

Ninteen-thirty-three. The year she was changed.

Two years before Emmett.

That's the happiest I've seen her when she wasn't with Emmett.

Amazing.

I turned the page.

_"Awww!"_ I squeaked when I saw the picture.

It was Rosalie and Emmett. And Edward. Emmett was sitting down, his arms around Rose. She was leaning against him. Emmett was giving a smile with a eyebrow raised at Edward, who was leaning towards them, smirking. Rosalie was all smiles.

The photo was also done in black and white. It was also marked.

_Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward._

_Doing Who Knows What._

_April 14, 1937._

It was adorable. Rosalie looked innocent and sweet. Emmett looked proud with her, and was giving that funny look at Edward. And Edward, wow, it was actually pretty cool seeing him like this from all the way back in ninteen-thirty-seven.

The next picture was funny, obviously a joke- Rosalie, bent over a life-size lion. Her hair was curled, and she wore what a show girl would wear and a circus in the thirties. The photo was marked October 13, 1934.

I turned to the next page.

_Rosalie and Edward._

_June 3rd, 1933._

That was shortly after her transformation. They were on a porch, and it was snowing. Edward was sitting down, exlplaining something to Rose. _His story? _I wondered. Rose was wearing a full dress and was watching Edward with sorrowfull eyes. The picture was fairy-tale like, but with a twist.

The next picture looked like something that would come out of a magazine.

_April 14, 1945_

_Rosalie_

_Carnival_

This time is was in color. Rosalie was on a carousel, and was leaning foward with a huge grin on her face. Red lips, blushing cheeks, and her blonde hair falling over her shoulder made her look even more beatiful. She was wearing a yellow and white check dress.

The next picture showed a desperate looking Rosalie. It was in blacking in white again, sadly. She was sitting on a bench confessing something to Carlisle. The photo was dated May 26, 1933.

I turned the page, looking at the next picture. December 8th, 1950. It had Rose, Esme and Alice. Alice and Esme were smiling hugely, and Rose looked like she was singing.

I glanced away for a moment. All of these pictures were telling me about a different side of Rose. It was breathtaking.

I turned the page and laughed.

Rosalie annoncing something, with her arm tight around the cuff of Edward shirt. His face seemed to say _"yeah, whatever." _The picture was marked February 3, 1935.

Woah! I thought when I saw the next one.

_"Sexy Rose"_

_August 18th, 1955_

Rose, arms up, hair curled, and wearing fishnets with a fifties swinmsuit. She looked like a model... And the work of Alice!

The next two pictures were simple. Her somewhere, a pretty smile on her face, and looking beatiful, as usual.

_Next page!_ I thought happily, enjoying myself.

_January 10, 1947._

Rose was giving a weird look at a creepy old mad. I guessed that Edward took that picture just to annoy her.

Of course.

The next picture, September 16, 1938, was Rose sitting in a tree with Emmett climbing up with her. She was pointing out something, and she had a fasinatied expression on her face.

_November 23, 1959._

Rosalie had a shocked expression on her face this time. She was sitting on a tree stump, one arm covering some of her mouth, which was in a _"O" _shape, and the other reaching her hand out, trying to shoo whatever it was out of the way.

I wonder what it was... I mused. I wouldn't ask, though. I didn't want Rose to know that I was looking through this.

_November 24, 1950._

Another colored picture. Rosalie, wearing a short green and white plaid dress and heels. She wore a matching hat, and the scene looked farmish. She looked adorable.

The next one was July 15, 1956, and Rosalie was wearing tiny, high waisted shorts, and a sleevless top, and her hair was curled. She looked like a model.

_March 2, 1960._

This time Rosalie had red lips, nails, the smallest of white dresses, and her hair curled again. She was laying on a bed, stomach-side down, clutching a pillow and wearing a smile. It didn't saw anything, besdies the date, about the picture.

The next picture, October 23, 1934, had Rosalie and Edward at the piano. She looked like she was trying to show him how to play a certain song. She wore no shoes, and a classic dress. This was too in black and white.

I was just about to turn the page when I heard something.

"_Oh!_ Bella!" Exclaimed a gold-eyed Rosalie.

I was so busy looking through the pictures I didn't hear her and Emmett enter the house.

"Oh, uhm, I can-" I stuttered.

"It's okay." She told me. "What were you looking at?" She asked as Emmett came in behind her.

"Pictures." I coughed out.

She sat on Emmett's lap on the bed and picked up the book.

"Oh, this old album..." She mused, a small smile on her face. "I haven't looked through this in forever." She said, staring to look through it.

"I've never even seen this album!" Protested Emmett.

"I remember this!" Rose said, pointing to the first picture. The one with her on stage.

"This was two years before I found you, Emmy. That was the happiest moment I ever had without you." She said, turning a few pages.

She turned a couple more pages, but just as she was turning another, Emmett stopped her.

He pointed to the one where she had the fifties swimsuit on and fishnets.

"Looking hot there, babe." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She stifled a giggle as she turned another page.

The next one I saw, I stopped her this time instead of Emmett.

It was the second picture, the one with her, Emmett, and Edward.

"I really like this one." I said. "You two looks so cute."

"I remember that." Smiled Rose, leaning her head against Emmett's chest.

We looked through the rest of the album, Rosalie pointing out things and Emmett commenting on others.

We finally got to the last page, the only one that I haven't looked at yet.

It was Rosalie and Emmett on their first wedding.

_"AW!" _I shierked as I looked at it.

They looked trueley happy.

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

"I hope you didn't mind that I was looking through it earlier." I told Rosalie later that night.

"It's okay. I was just suprised, that's all. Besides, I loved looking at it. I almost forgot I had that in there." She said with a laughed as she picked up the various pieaces of clothing off the floor of her room.

"It told me more about you then I ever knew about you." I confessed.

Rosalie turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Those were some fun- and rough- years then." She replied, then went back to putting clothes away.

I nodded solemnly, knowing what she meant.

"...You didn't go through anything else in here, did you?" Rosalie asked wairly, picking up a pieace of lingerie.

I shook my head. "No."

She laughed. "Good. Because you don't want to know what else we've got in here."

Just like Rosalie and Emmett had been on their first wedding some many years before- and still are trueley happy, I know that for a fact! I was trueley happy at that moment, too.

**Okay, so how did you like it? Please Review! I know you want to! :D**


End file.
